1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer simulations generally and more particularly to computer simulations of circuit descriptions.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit simulators typically operate on netlist code that describes the circuit model and specifies the simulation conditions. For example, the circuit model typically includes model elements (e.g., transistors), parameters (e.g., process/device), and connectivity (e.g., topology), and the simulation conditions typically include model inputs for the simulation interval (e.g., waveform profiles). However, related software for generating netlist code has typically not incorporated advanced programming features. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and related systems for generating netlist code for circuit simulation.